The Light Before Dawn
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: The D.A.W.N organization has arisen to take over the world, with their seemingly super-human trainers and Pokemon. Gero, a young member of D.A.W.N, meets an up-and-coming Pokemon trainer, Light. Together, will they be strong enough to stop D.A.W.N from bringing about the end of the world? OC Characters. Generation VI Pokemon included! Rated T to be safe, possible Pokemon violence.
1. The Fall

**The Light Before Dawn**

_**Hey hey hey! In honor of Pokemon X and Y(the first of which I have,) here's a Pokemon fic: Hope you like it!**_

_**Extended Summary: The D.A.W.N organization has arisen to take over the world, with their seemingly super-human trainers and Pokemon. Gero, a young member of Dawn, feels that he's led the wrong life, and plans to end it all... Until he meets Light, a young aspiring Pokemon trainer. Now aware of D.A.W.N's plans, Light decides that she's going to try and stop them. **_

_**A majority of the story takes place in Sinnoh(my favorite region.) Pokemon are based on their Generation VI types!**_

_**Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!**_

**Chapter One – The Fall(PART ONE)**

**F**ireworks flashed and popped above Jubilife City. Its inhabitants watched, from homes, from cars, from the street-corners...

But nobody saw the lone figure, standing at the very tip of the Global Trade Center's antenna. He gazed out at the various colors that exploded all around him. In his left hand was a Pokeball, and, in his right, was a picture from his past...

He closed his eyes and let go of the two objects. The Pokeball fell down to the world below, while the picture fluttered away with the wind...

Then he let himself fall forward.

And he fell...

And fell...

And...

* * *

**THE LIGHT BEFORE DAWN**

* * *

Light entered the Pokemon Center in Jubilife City, only to find that nobody was there.

"...Hello?" Light approached the front counter and looked all around. Nobody was in sight.

She sighed and walked over to the nearby chairs lining the walls, taking off her bag and giving a big stretch before sitting down. Her legs were numb and her clothes were still wet from a hard rainstorm that had blown in while heading down Route 18 towards Jubilife.

Light's spirits weren't dampened though, as she reached into her bag and produced her badge case. Her seven badges gleamed from the light above, putting a smile on her face.

_I'm so close,_ she thought. _I've come so far, Dad..._ She closed the badge case and closed her eyes, the image of returning home a champion coming to her mind...

The image dissipated as Light heard a door slide open and subsequently close. The Nurse had just walked in through the front doors.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" She hustled over to where Light was sitting, obviously worried.

"No, it's fine. I'm not in much of a hurry," Light said, waving it off. In reality, she was looking forward to reaching the Oreburgh Gym so much, that she could barely keep herself from squirming in excitement.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for the wait... Did you come to see the fireworks show today?"

"Fireworks? I didn't hear about anything like that," Light told her.

"Oh, I see. Well, let me get your Pokemon nice and healthy, then maybe you can watch the show!" The Nurse gave Light a smile, and she produced her four Pokeballs from her bag, following the Nurse over to the counter.

Once the Nurse took her Pokeballs and began to get to work, Light walked over to the nearby window, gazing outside at the now-crowded streets.

_Ding!_ Light turned as the noise rang through the empty center. "Here you go," the Nurse stated, setting the tray of Pokeballs back onto the counter. Light approached the counter once more and retrieved her Pokeballs. "I hope you can enjoy yourself and watch the fireworks. It's always a shame to see trainers over-work themselves."

"I'll try," Light told the woman, closing her bag. "Thanks." Giving a quick wave and smile, Light turned and headed out.

* * *

Outside of the Pokemon Center, a group of children ran past, laughing and holding sparklers in their hands. An elderly man was running(slowly) after them, much to Light's amusement.

As she walked the crowded streets, filled with joyful noise, Light couldn't help but feel a small pang of loneliness... Being alone on the road for a long time made her realize just how important it is to have people that are close to you...

_At least I have you all,_ Light thought, patting her bag. She moved through the crowd until she found a spot where there was some breathing room, in front of the Global Trading Station.

As Light marveled at the colorful lights of the GTS, the show began. She turned and looked up at the night sky, watching the barrage of colorful explosions above.

A Pokemon flew by over head, and Light recognized it as a Pidove. Smiling, she opened up her bag and began to rummage through it, pulling out a Pokeball. _I'm sure you'd want to see this,_ she thought, preparing to toss it into the air...

Then, something came crashing into the ground to her side. She jumped and looked, seeing some small object in pieces on the ground. She knelt down to get a closer look, picking up a small, curved white piece...

It was a Pokeball.

Light looked up, and saw what nobody else had bothered to notice; A person standing at the very top of the tower.

"Hey!" Light started to shout, but the loud popping of the fireworks drowned her out. She watched as the figure leaned forward. _No, don't do it!..._

Then they fell.

Reacting fast, Light pressed the button on her Pokeball and threw it into the air. It opened, and a bright light emerged from it, eventually forming into the Pokemon Frogadier.

"Go catch him!" Light caught the Pokeball as it came back to her. Frogadier landed and nodded to her, turning and leaping towards the front of the building, utilizing his suctioning fingers to grasp onto it as he quickly clambered upwards.

A couple of others around Light noticed the commotion and looked up. Some shrieked and some cried, pointing up at the falling body.

_Come on, Frogadier..._ Light willed him on as he climbed.

About halfway up the building, Frogadier leaped off towards the falling person. He was right on the money, tackling and grabbing hold of him. The crowd cheered, but Light realized that they were still falling, and it was much too far to fall without them getting injured. She could only watch as Frogadier, and the person he was holding, fell into the crowd across the street.

"Move!" Light pushed her way through the crowd and crossed the street, entering the group of people, standing around the spot where Frogadier had fallen. She pushed through, tears in her eyes...

And, as soon as Light managed through the crowd, Frogadier leaped onto his trainer happily. She embraced him, smiling. "You're alright!" After twirling about happily, she stopped and turned towards the person, who was on one knee, facing the other way. Frogadier jumped down and she approached the person, reaching out to him. "Are you alrig-"

The boy quickly spun around, grabbing her wrist as she grew close. He clenched it tightly, making Light wince. He was about her age, slightly taller, with jet-black hair and deep-purple eyes that seemed to mesmerize Light as he glared at her. "...Why have you done this to me?"

Frogadier quickly leaped into action, jumping straight for the boy...

Then, to the surrounding crowd's surprise, the boy pushed Light back, letting go of her, and threw out his left hand, grabbing Frogadier by the throat, hard enough to make it gasp. He then slammed the Pokemon down onto the ground hard, and it laid there, unmoving.

"Frogadier!" Light started to move towards her Pokemon, but the look the boy gave her made her stop. She glared at him. "What's your problem? We saved your life!"

"My life was not one that needed saving," the boy stated as he turned and away, the crowd making room for him in fear. "Death is the only way to save myself."

Light knelt down beside Frogadier, still grasping her hurt wrist. The frog Pokemon opened its eyes and sat up, obviously dazed. She looked up at the boy as he walked off. _That guy..._

"Miss, are you okay?" An elder man in the crowd stepped forward while the others were pre-occupied with the mysterious boy.

"I'm fine..." Light returned Frogadier to his Pokeball and set it back into her bag. Standing up, she began to walk on after the boy.

"Wait! Young lady!"

Light jogged on after the boy, who was walking at a fast pace, pushing through the crowds of people. She slipped through the crowds after him, but, eventually, he disappeared.

_Where did he..._ She looked all around, eventually looking down the alleyway to her right. It was dark, but she stormed into it, determined to find the boy...

Once she reached the other end, Light suddenly felt someone's presence from behind. Sure enough, as she turned, the boy emerged from the darkness, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her back against the building.

"Why are you following me? Do you think I won't hurt you?"

Light glared at him, grasping at his arm. "You... don't care about Pokemon... so I wouldn't doubt it." The boy seemed taken aback by this, letting go of Light, who rubbed her neck. "That Pokeball, was it..."

The boy turned away. "...No, there wasn't a Pokemon in it. Even if there was, it would be better off dead."

"Like you, huh?"

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Light."

"Well, Light... Stay away from me." The boy turned and started to walk off. Much to his annoyance, Light followed him.

"You should at least have the courtesy of telling me _your _name," she told him. He stopped and turned to her.

"How about this? If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, you can know everything, since I know you won't shut up until you know. Fair enough?"

Light put on a determined expression. "Now you're talking!"

The boy turned and walked a few yards away before turning back to her. "One on one, first to be K.O'd is the loser," the boy stated. "I'll make it easy for you by sending mine out first!" He produced a Pokeball from the pouch at his side and tossed it towards the mid-ground between them. It hit the ground then bounced into the air, opening and releasing a Pokemon.

It was a Lucario. The Pokemon calmly stared straight ahead at Light, who felt unnerved under his gaze.

"Well?" The boy caught the Pokeball as it came back to him.

Light looked into her bag, pulling out a Pokeball and gazing down at it. _I'm sure you're up for some revenge,_ she thought with a grin. She tossed the Pokeball forward, and none-other than Frogadier popped out, landing on three legs, the other raised in the air.

"Hmph, that one again," the boy stated. "I thought you wanted to win?"

Light scowled. "Frogadier, use Power-Up Punch!"

The blue frog Pokemon pulled its arm back, and a swirling, orange energy began to pulsate around it. He leaped towards Lucario.

"Use your own Power-Up Punch!"

Light was surprised as Lucario reared his right arm back, the same energy beginning to form around it. As Frogadier grew close, the fighting Pokemon threw its fist forward, and their attacks collided, sending a bright light and dust all around, making Light shield her eyes.

As it cleared, the two Pokemon landed back where they had begun. "Alright Frogadier," Light called, pointing towards Lucario, "Water Pulse!"

Frogadier's chest puffed out as it inhaled, then retracted as it exhaled, spewing rings of water that rapidly shot towards Lucario.

"Protect."

Lucario held one hand forward, and a green, hexagonal barrier appeared in front of him. The water and the barrier collided, though Frogadier's attack was useless. Lucario didn't struggle at all as the water uselessly hit the barrier and eventually subsided.

As the barrier disappeared, the boy shook his head. "Well, guess it's my turn. Lucario!" He held his hand forward, and Lucario got into a battle-ready position. "Close Combat!"

Lucario sprinted towards Frogadier. Light quickly called, "Dodge it!"

Frogadier ducked the first oncoming punch, though Lucario quickly followed up with another one, slamming it straight into Frogadier's stomach, making it gasp. Now vulnerable, Lucario continued to deliver powerful, almost invisibly fast punches to Frogadier, before finally slamming its palms into him and sending him skittering across the ground beside Light.

"Frogadier!" Light knelt beside her Pokemon, who started to sit up, obviously struggling.

"How can you expect to get your way if you're so weak?"

Light glared at the boy, then returned to her Pokemon. "You don't have to keep fighting," she said, but it was obvious that Frogadier was determined as it sat up and clambered back up to its feet. It turned to Light and nodded to her. She smiled.

"Have you given up yet?"

"Not at all!" Light turned back towards her opponent and pointed forward. "Frogadier, use Water Pulse, then Power-Up Punch!"

Frogadier bounded towards Lucario, firing another pulsating blast of water its way.

"Protect!"

Lucario held its hand forward once more, producing the green barrier once more, deflecting the water with ease. Taking advantage of the moment, Frogadier leaped over the torrent of water, pulling its fist back, the swirl of energy returning to it. Lucario looked up in surprise.

"Use your ExtremeSpeed," the boy called, "Then Aura Sphere!"

As Frogadier came down upon Lucario, it appeared he had a direct hit to the Pokemon's face... However, Lucario suddenly disappeared, and Frogadier found itself punching the ground, leaving a crack in the concrete. It looked all around for its opponent.

"...Above you!" Light pointed above Frogadier, who looked up. Sure enough, Lucario was in mid-air, its hands held back, a ball of blue energy forming.

"Finish it," the boy muttered. Lucario threw its hands forward, unleashing the ball of energy down to Frogadier, who quickly attempted to leap out of the way, but to no avail as it was hit square in the back, slamming into the ground, sending dust all about...

Light took a few steps forward. "Frogadier...?" Lucario landed on the ground and leaped back, joining his trainer...

Suddenly, a light erupted through the smoke, leaving the three in shock. The dust was suddenly blasted away by the swirling, blue energy at its center. After a few moments, the light cleared...

And there stood Light's Frogadier.

But it was a Greninja.

Light smiled. "Frogadier! I mean... Greninja!" The frog Pokemon looked over its shoulder, smiling and nodding to her.

The boy scowled. "Lucky break... Lucario, let's finish this with a Close Combat!" Lucario nodded, quickly sprinting towards Frogadier.

"Let's do this Frogadier! Quick-Attack, then Power-Up Punch!" Light threw her fist in the air, and Frogadier ran forward at a blazing speed...

The two Pokemon came together, and...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Fall(Pt2)

**Chapter Two – The Fall(Part Two)**

* * *

**Gero** watched as his Lucario and Light's Greninja ran at each other at blazing speeds.

_That girl...She'll never learn,_ he thought... But the unthinkable happened right before his eyes.

When the two Pokemon were within a few feet of each other, Greninja disappeared, leaving Lucario there, confused. He stopped in his tracks and looked all around.

_Where did he go?_ Gero looked all around for any sign of Greninja... Then he felt a presence behind him and his eyes widened. He turned, seeing Greninja standing behind him, its left arm swirling with energy. _How...?_

Greninja leaped over Gero, reaching Lucario before it was able to notice him, delivering a Power-Up Punch directly to the dog Pokemon's face. Spirals of wind shot out all around, almost knocking Gero and Light off their feet, and Lucario is sent flying away in a flurry of orange light into the wall of a nearby building, leaving a crater where it hit.

"Lucario!" Gero quickly ran over to his Pokemon, who began to climb out of the crater... Only to fall to the ground.

"Greninja! You did it!" Light ran up to her tall, frog Pokemon and embraced it. He smiled, letting out a cry. Light stepped back as she realized that his tongue was a bit slimy, wiping her face off. She smiled at him.

Gero returned Lucario to its Pokeball and stared down at it. _Is this the limit of a normal Pokemon?_ He clutched the Pokeball tightly.

"So," Light said, approaching Gero with Greninja at her side, "You're going to tell me now, right?"

Gero looked over his shoulder at her. "The name's Gero. Remember that name, because I'll be gone soon." He put away the Pokeball and began to walk off.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Don't go jumping off buildings," Light told him.

He stopped. "My legacy is nothing, my very existence is nothing. So do me one favor and _remember me_." Gero continued on, leaving Light standing there with more questions than answers...

Light decided not to continue following Gero, feeling that she had done enough.

* * *

After staying most of the night in the Pokemon Center, she stepped outside just as the Sun began to rise above the trees surrounding the city.

_Today is the day that I challenge the Pokemon League!_ She smiled, taking in the cool breeze that rolled over her.

"E-Excuse me girl!" The voice sounded familiar, so Light turned around. It was the elderly man from the previous night. "I happened to see your battle the other day. If you're ever interested, we have a club for only the finest of Pokemon Trainers!" He took out a business card and Light took it. 'D.A.W.N Club', it stated.

After reading over it for a moment, Light's face was beaming. "This is great! How can I join?"

"Well, our Sinnoh base of operations is in Oreburgh city, so-"

"Perfect!" Light pocketed the card and grabbed the man's hand, shaking it. "Thank you so much! I'll head there right away before I go for my gym badge!"

The elderly man nodded to her, and watched as Light turned and ran off. He chuckled and turned, walking away. "Another biter," he muttered.

* * *

Light soared through the skies on the back of her Staraptor, across the stretch of Route 203, eventually reaching the rocky hills around Oreburgh City.

She landed near the Pokemon center, finding a clear spot where nobody was. When she hopped off and looked around, Light realized that there was actually _nobody _around.

"That's odd..." Light shrugged, taking out Staraptor's Pokeball. "Thanks Staraptor," she said, running a hand along its side before returning it to the Pokeball. As she put the Pokeball back into her bag, she noticed someone walking by across the street. "Hello!" She waved her hand at them.

The person stopped and looked over at her, seemingly uninterested in her existence. Light noticed that he was sporting a white-yellow jacket of sorts, which had a prominent 'D' on the back of it.

"Oh! Are you a member of D.A.W.N?" Light looked both ways and crossed the street, still very excited. "I was wondering where your club was located and-" She stopped as she reached the man. Up close, he had a very sinister expression, wearing black eye shadow that made him look even more so.

"So you want to join D.A.W.N, ey?" The man's voice matched his sinister appearance. Light gulped and nodded. "Well, follow me then." He continued walking the way he had already been going, and Light hesitantly followed him.

The man led Light to the Oregburgh Mine, which, like everywhere else, seemed abandoned. He stopped at the steps leading down to the Mine's entrance.

"In you go," he stated, waving to her sarcastically and walking off.

"W-Wait, what?" Light looked from him to the mine, wondering if he was leaving her...And he did, never looking back at her. Light sighed. _This just gets weirder and weirder..._ Taking a deep breath, she gathered her confidence and strode over to the entrance.

Walking down the steps into the mine, she found that, on the inside, there was a change somewhere along the line to rocky to metal. Eventually, there were no signs of rocks left, and it was clear that the entire mine had been changed into something else.

_I never imagined the Oreburgh Mine to look like this,_ she thought, looking around in awe. Light then noticed the woman standing just ahead. She too was wearing the yellow D.A.W.N hoodie, and was sporting an long, fiery-red pony-tail, and, to Light's relief, had a small smile on her face, a good transition from the man from earlier.

"So, you're the newest recruit, huh?" Light stopped and the woman looked her up and down. "Guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Um, m-my name is Light!"

"Well, nice to meet you. That is, if you aren't a waste of time for me," the woman stated. "I'm an Admin of D.A.W.N. Just call me Flare. So, are you ready for your test?"

Light nodded, and Flare took a few steps back. She raised her hand straight in front of her, and the panel below it began to glow. Light watched as the panel raised up almost to Flare's hand, revealing the pillar below. On each side were five Pokeballs, which were black-and-white, something unfamiliar to Light.

"Your test will be to defeat my one Pokemon. You're allowed to use three," Flare explained, grabbing one of the Pokeballs from her side of the pillar.

Light tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, so you it's basically three-on-one?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"N-No, I guess..." Light began to rummage through her bag, pulling out one of her Pokeballs. _What does she have that makes her so confident?_ Light eyed Flare, who was tossing her Pokeball up into the air, a confident grin on her face. Light turned and got some distance between them, then turned back around, tossing her Pokeball towards the middle-ground. "I'll start with this then!"

A light erupted from the Pokeball, forming into Ariados, who raised its front legs into the air and let out a cry.

"Ooh, interesting," Flare stated. "Wrong choice though. Go, Blaziken!" She tossed the Pokeball forwards. After hitting the ground, it unleashed Flare's Blaziken. The fiery-bird Pokemon roared as it emerged, spiraling flames flying out from its feet.

_That's not good..._ Light gulped.

"I'm afraid that I'm already giving you such a fair battle already, that you cannot switch out," Flare said with a shrug.

"Fine with me," Light said confidently, "Ariados, Cross-Poison!"

The long-legged spider Pokemon leaped forth, its frontal legs glowing a dark purple. Flare merely watched, a grin still on her face, as Blaziken was hit in the chest by the attack, sliding back a few feet, wincing only for a moment before standing tall once more. Ariados came back in front of Light. _Yes! A direct hit!_

"A nice hit. Blaziken, let's get some Revenge!" Flare held a hand forward, and Blaziken leaped into the air towards Ariados at a blazing speed.

"Dod-" Light stopped as it was too late. Blaziken slammed its fist down upon Ariados's head, sending it into the ground, creating a crater in its wake. The fighting Pokemon jumped back to where it had been. When the dust cleared, Ariados weakly stood up. _It's fast... I need to do something about that,_ Light thought. "Use String Shot!"

Ariados began to spit out a line of web at Blaziken. "Fire Blast," Flare stated simply. Light's eyes widened as she watched Blaziken inhale, then exhale a large blast of fire straight towards Ariados. The bug Pokemon watched helplessly as the flames came forth, hitting it directly, igniting the web as well.

"Ariados!" When the smoke cleared, her Pokemon was laying there, singed. Light quickly returned it to its Pokeball. _Thanks..._ She placed the Pokeball back into her bag and glared at Blaziken. _It's strong too..._

"Something the matter?" Flare's grin was starting to become unsettling to Light.

"Not at all!" Light tossed another Pokeball in, and Greninja came forth, in a battle-ready stance. "Greninja, Water Pulse!"

The frog Pokemon reared back, then spat out its blast pulsating water. "Dodge," Flare stated. Blaziken leaped over to the side, dodging the attack with ease. Greninja continued to spew more water its way, but Blaziken continually leaped away from the attack.

_It's not working,_ Light thought. "Alright, use Mist!" Greninja shot its last torrent of water, then stood, clasping its hands together and opening its mouth. Suddenly, a mist erupted from its mouth and pores, filling the room and making it difficult to see.

"Ah, a good decision," Flare said with a chuckle. "Blaziken, clear it out!" Blaziken leaped into the air and began to spin about rapidly, firing flames from its legs all about, clearing out the mist around them. As it stopped, it looked around for Greninja, who wasn't in sight.

"Now! Water Pulse!" At Light's command, Blaziken and Flare looked up, seeing that Greninja was hanging onto the ceiling. It spat water down at Blaziken, hitting it directly and sending it slamming into the ground. "Finish it with a Power-Up Punch!"

Greninja reared its arm back, and it began to swirl with energy. It jumped from the ceiling, coming down upon Blaziken...

"Sky Uppercut!"

In an instant, Blaziken, got up, spinning around, dodging Greninja's attack, and delivering a well-placed punch to the frog Pokemon's gut. Greninja found itself flying back up into the ceiling. After hitting it, it began to fall back down, to which Flare told her Blaziken, "Keep up the onslaught!"

Light watched in horror as Blaziken continually slammed its fists into Greninja, hitting it several times before finally spinning and kicking it towards Light. As it tumbled towards her, Light knelt beside Greninja. "Greninja! Are you okay?" There was no response. She quickly returned it to its Pokeball and put it into her bag, glaring up at Flare.

"What's with that expression? Are you ready to get serious?" Flare smiled. Right then, Light realized that Flare's smile was sinister, not friendly like she had originally thought. She clutched her hands into fists, reaching into her bag.

_I only have on chance left,_ she thought, pulling out her third Pokeball. "Let's see how you like this!" Light tossed it forward, and, emerging in a flurry of purple light, was Toxicroak. Its large, red ball at its throat blew out then contracted as it croaked.

"Ooh, interesting," Flare stated with a nod. "I guess it might be time to get serious then." Flare smiled, and held her arm forward. Light noticed a watch of sorts at her wrist, and watched as Flare brought her other hand up, spinning the dial on the watch. "Blaziken: Incinerate all who stand in your way!"

Suddenly, black cuffs of sorts emerged from the back of Blaziken's legs and arms, clamping down tightly. It roared as dark electricity flew all about from them, and Light watched as its red color began to turn black, its eyes turning purple...

When it was all done, the black Blaziken with purple eyes stood, its arms and legs still being held by the mysterious cuff-like objects.

"What... was that?"

"Perhaps you've heard of a Mega Evolution?"

"Of course! But... this seems different," Light said.

"Well, this is quite different indeed," Flare said with a chuckle, "Some like to call it Negative Evolving. No matter the name, it increases a Pokemon's potential by ten-fold!"

_Ten-fold? It was already strong..._ Light gulps.

"Let's show her your fiery spirit, Blaziken!" Flare held her hand forward, and Blaziken roared, inhaling.

"Get ready Toxicroak!" Toxicroak nodded, getting into a ready-to-fight pose...

And Blaziken unleashed its violet flames.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
